


Conversations about Detective Daniel Williams and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett

by casness



Series: Mary's and Kono's Mission [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes girls just need to gossip, even if it is about their family and coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations about Detective Daniel Williams and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett

Mary laid on a lounge chair looking out toward sunset over the ocean. Her cell phone lay next to the open bottle of beer on the small table near the chair. Mary pushed herself up to a sitting position and picked up her cell. Going through her contacts list, she scrolled down till she got to Kono. She pressed dial and waiting for the other to pick up.

"Hi, Mary!" greeted the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Kono. I heard today was a crazy day," replied Mary now, laying back down on the lounge chair.

"When is it not a crazy day working in Five-0? Is Steve even back yet?"

"No. He's off somewhere. He said to stay at home and not leave."

"So it's safe to talk. Ok, you will never believe what happened between Danny and him today!"

That last sentence caused Mary to sit up. My god, have they finally admitted that they secretly married? She thought, or maybe they screwed in the office and Kono got tape! "Well what happened? You can't leave me hanging here with that sentence" Mary remarked.

"Well, one of the suspects asked the guys if they were married since, as always, Steve and Danny were fighting and the both of them turned around and said "for this case, yes. We were married"" Kono answered, chuckling at the end. "The poor man didn't know whether to say congrats or start running"

"Oh my god. They were married for this case?!? Did you get pictures? the full background thing even with the wedding photos?" asked Mary. Now, she finally had proof and can start working on that present for Steve. She figured an album with all of their pictures and videos would make a good wedding present, when they finally start to invite family to the wedding.

"Photos were sent to your email. I got the recording from their "honeymoon" although it is just more bickering about the suspect and Steve's behavior. I'm off, Cuz got here. Talk to you later. Bye, Ben" said Kono, hanging up the phone and using the code for when Steve and Danny are near her.

Mary looked at her phone and smiled. Time to start working on that album, she thought as she stood up. Mary grabbed the bottle of beer and her phone and walked into the house.

~two weeks later~

Danny was looking at the book shelves in the office, when he noticed one of the books to be a pale blue color. He raised his hand to touch it but stopped himself. It's probably a photo album of when Steve and Mary were little, he thought. Nonetheless, Steve did say that he had evidence, photos, that he was actually held as a child. This would be proof that Steve might actually be human. Nodding to himself, Danny took the album off the shelf. "What the-" started Danny as he noticed title on the front of the album, The life and marriage of Steve and Danny McGarrett. McGarrett? I would totally keep my last name if the two of us get married, thought Danny. He flipped it open to the first page, read the short inscription and looked at the photo. The same photo that Steve and him have taken just two weeks ago for that married couple case.

"STEVEN!!!" yelled Danny.

The yell got Steve running downstairs with his gun in his hands. Steve ran into the office and just as he was about to point the gun, he noticed that there was no actual danger present. He sighed and asked "What, Danno? I thought you were getting murdered here"

"What is this? Why does this say "To Steve and Danny, Have a happy life together. Love, Mary"? What is wrong with your sister?" asked Danny shoving the album at Steve.

Steve looked at the cover, flipped through a few pages then closed it and put the book down. "I didn't know about this. You cannot blame this on me. I promise I will talk to her about this," said Steve. A long talk, he thought as he guided Danny from the office and out the front door.


End file.
